Bespectacled Beauty
by headoncloud
Summary: Mirai Kuriyama hanya cantik saat berkacamata. Kalau dia pakai lensa kontak, akan Akihito perjuangkan agar pakai kacamata lagi!


A/N: _Well guys I'm madly in love with this pairing. Akihito maybe IS a pervert senpai just like Mitsuki said, but still, he respects Kuriyama sooo much. #hagu #hagu_

* * *

"Kuriyama-_san_."

Merasa seseorang menyebut namanya, Mirai mengangkat kepala cepat. Di hadapan, Mitsuki Nase masih tak merubah pose—duduk dengan buku terbuka di atas meja, kepala sedikit miring disangga sebelah tangan.

"_H-hai_!"

Mitsuki menggulirkan bola matanya sedikit ke arah sang _kouhai_, tak berniat mengangkat kepalanya dari buku. Mirai menunggu, takut-takut. Bagaimanapun, berdua bersama _senpai_ yang satu ini membuatnya merasa canggung. Mitsuki-_senpai_ bukanlah seorang senior kejam ataupun sinis, namun tetap saja … pembicaraan tidak pernah mengalir lancar antara mereka berdua.

"_Senpai_?"

Akhirnya Mitsuki menutup buku dan menggesernya ke samping, meniadakan apapun antara ia dan Mirai kecuali meja klub yang dingin.

"Kuriyama-_san_, pernah berpikir untuk memakai _contact lens_?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

* * *

**Bespectacled Beauty**

Author: headoncloud  
Disclaimer: Kyoukai no Kanata © Nagomu Torii. I don't gain any profit from here.  
Rated: T  
Genre: Implicit Friendship/Romance  
Pairing: Akihito Kanbara x Kuriyama Mirai, of course! ^3^

* * *

"_C-contact lens_?"

Mitsuki mengangguk. "Iya, lensa kontak. Apa hidungmu tidak sakit, terus-terusan menyangga kacamata?"

"Sedikit…. Tapi aku masih bisa tahan, kok, _Senpai_," Mirai menjawab ringan.

Mitsuki menghela napas berat. "Kau tahu, 'kan, Akihito paling suka dengan cewek berkacamata?"

"Iya."

"Apa menurutmu Akihito tidak suka melihatmu? Kau 'kan berkacamata, lagipula menurutnya kau itu tipe 'adik perempuan' sekali."

"Eh—" Mirai kelabakan. "Akihito_-senpai_?"

"Dan kuberitahu, ya. Akihito itu…" Mitsuki memajukan badannya, memberi isyarat agar Mirai mendekat.

"… _mesum_," Mitsuki berbisik.

Mirai terkejut. Ia sudah pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya, sih. Tapi menyatukan fakta bahwa ia berkacamata dan Akihito menyukai gadis berkacamata, dan Akihito itu mesum (setidaknya menurut Mitsuki), apakah artinya Akihito membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya?

"Akihito-_senpai!?_ Mitsuki-_senpai_, benarkah itu—"

"Hoy, hoy, Mitsuki, apa yang kaukatakan tentangku? Jangan bicara sembarangan."

Tiba-tiba saja Akihito sudah berada di ruangan Klub Literatur. Sepertinya dia baru saja datang, karena sedang bersandar di pintu, menyilangkan tangan curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa." Mitsuki berdiri bergerak menuju pintu. Sebelum pergi, tak lupa ia memberi kode pada Mirai, dengan mengetukkan telunjuk ke dekat matanya.

_Kacamata._

Mirai mengangguk mengerti. Mitsuki tersenyum puas, lalu meninggalkan Mirai bersama Akihito.

"_Geez_, Mitsuki kenapa, sih?" gerutu Akihito. "Jangan-jangan dia bilang sesuatu yang aneh tentangku, ya? Ayo, apa katanya? Katakan padaku."

Mirai cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Tangannya juga ikut bergerak-gerak. "Bukan apa-apa, kok, _Senpai_!"

Akihito mengangkat alis sebelah, lalu tersenyum seolah baru menangkap basah pencuri. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, lho, Kuriyama-_san_. Tidak mau memberitahuku?"

Melihat Akihito yang mendekat, mau tak mau Mirai panik juga. Kata-kata Mitsuki tiba-tiba saja terngiang kembali di benaknya.

"_**Akihito itu mesum."**_

Mirai memutar otaknya cepat. Begitu Akihito duduk di kursi, berhadapan dengan Mirai (iya, dia hanya ingin duduk, kok! Bukan mengapa-apai Mirai), gadis itu langsung berdiri kikuk seperti biasa, lalu menepuk jidatnya dengan gerakan berlebihan.

"AH! Aku lupa mengambil tasku di kelas! Sampai nanti, _Senpai_!" Tanpa memberi kesempatan Akihito menjawab, Mirai segera berlari ke luar.

"Kuriyama-_san_, _matte_— Astaga, cepat sekali larinya." Akihito memandang sebuah sudut di meja, sebuah tas teronggok di situ. "… Padahal 'kan tasnya ada di sini…."

* * *

Ucapan Mitsuki memang tidak bisa dipercaya begitu saja. Itu 'kan pandangan subjektif Mitsuki terhadap Akihito. Hanya saja … mengingat betapa _freak_nya Akihito pada kacamata, Mirai jadi pikir-pikir juga. Apalagi Akihito pernah menyebutkan betapa err … _moe_-nya dia mengenakan kacamata.

Jadi untuk mencegah Akihito melakukan atau memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya, dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah, Mirai menyempatkan diri melewati toko optik. Beragam kacamata dipamerkan di sana, tapi bukan itu yang ia cari.

"_Sumimasen_," Mirai membuka pintu toko, mendapati seorang ibu-ibu gemuk berkacamata di balik etalase. "Aku mencari lensa kontak … ada?"

Mulai menjaga jarak dengan Akihito-_senpai_ sepertinya juga boleh dilakukan, untuk berjaga-jaga.

* * *

Esoknya, Mirai benar-benar mengenakan lensa kontak. Untuk berjaga-jaga, ia tetap membawa kacamatanya di dalam tas. Teman sekelasnya tak ada yang peduli dengan penampilan baru Mirai—astaga, sejak kapan Mirai Kuriyama punya teman?

_Rasanya aneh_, pikir Mirai. _Seperti ada yang hilang. _Berkali-kali ia membuat gerakan memperbaiki letak kacamata—refleks, kebiasaan. Padahal tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Lalu, setiap beberapa jam, ia harus meneteskan obat mata. Kata ibu-ibu penjaga toko kemarin, itu supaya matanya tidak kering. Kalau pakai _soft_ _lens_, mata kering akan membuat mata perih setengah mampus. Mirai, sih, tidak percaya, tapi daripada menderita nanti, lebih baik turuti saja.

Pulang sekolah, Mirai ke ruang klub. Di sana baru ada Mitsuki-_senpai_ dan Hiromi-_senpai_—kakak Mitsuki. Hiromi-_senpai_ mengangkat alis melihat Mirai, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Mitsuki-_senpai_ mengangkat kepala sedikit dari buku, lalu tersenyum samar. Puas akan keputusan Mirai mengenakan _soft lens._

Mirai meletakkan tasnya dan mulai menyortir buku. Beberapa alumni mengirimkan buku koleksi mereka, dan Mirai harus membantu mengelompokkan berdasarkan jenisnya. Mirai larut dalam pekerjaannya—beberapa kali ia menemukan buku bagus dan malah membacanya, bukan menyortirnya. Hiromi sampai harus menegurnya, "Sortir dulu, baru baca, Kuriyama-_san_."

Mirai terpaksa menutup buku perdu-terna yang dipegangnya, dalam hati berjanji untuk membaca buku itu nanti.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Akihito menyusul ke klub dan membuka pintu sedikit kasar. Membuyarkan konsentrasi yang sedang bekerja, seperti Mitsuki yang memandang dengan raut terganggu.

"Pintunya bisa rusak, hei."

Akihito mengabaikan gerutuan Mitsuki. "Ada yang lihat Kuriyama-_san_? Aku cari ke kelasnya tidak ada—oh?" Manik matanya menemukan sosok yang ia kenali. "Kuriyama-_san_, kau sudah di sini rupanya."

Mirai mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk kecil. Saat itulah Akihito menyadari benda yang ia puja-puja tidak ada di wajah Mirai.

"Kuriyama-_san_, mana kacamatamu?"

Mirai menjawab dengan menepuk-nepuk tasnya.

"Kenapa tidak dipakai? Memangnya kau bisa baca tanpa kacamata?"

"Bisa."

Akihito jadi heran. Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Seingatnya Mirai selalu memakai kacamata, jadi asumsinya Mirai rabun. Kenapa bisa membaca buku tanpa kacamata? Atau apakah kacamata yang biasa Mirai pakai hanya untuk gaya saja, alias tidak ada minusnya?

"Dia pakai lensa kontak," Mitsuki menjelaskan. Tatapannya sedikit begitu-saja-kok-tidak-tahu-sih.

Dari Mitsuki, pandangan Akihito kembali ke Mirai. "Kenapa?" protesnya tak terima. "Perempuan yang pakai kacamata itu menarik!"

Setelah Akihito berkata begitu, Mirai melirik Mitsuki, dan yang ia dapati adalah tatapan, _'Tuh, 'kan, aku bilang juga apa. Akihito mesum.'_

"Kenapa?" tanya Akihito sekali lagi, menuntut jawaban.

"Aaa—cuma ingin suasana baru saja, kok, _Senpai_," ujarnya beralasan.

Akihito memicingkan matanya curiga. "Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan yang kaubilang ke Kuriyama-_san_ kemarin, ya?" tanyanya pada Mitsuki.

Mitsuki mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Tak mengiyakan, tak menidakkan.

Akihito mendecak kesal. Ya sudahlah, memangnya apa urusan dia meributkan kacamata Mirai. Lelaki itu meletakkan tasnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku dari tumpukan yang sudah disortir Mirai. Pantatnya ia hempaskan agak kasar ke kursi, sampai berdecit menggesek lantai.

Akihito berusaha fokus menelusuri bukunya. Tapi selalu dan selalu, matanya melirik penasaran ke Mirai yang begitu tekun bekerja. Meja klub tidak terlalu besar, sehingga duduk di seberang Mirai pun ia bisa melihat mata Mirai yang biasanya tersembunyi di balik kacamata merah.

_Warna matanya ternyata coklat_, batin Akihito. Selama ini tidak pernah perhatikan, hanya fokus ke kacamata Mirai. Eh, tunggu, coklat?

"Kuriyama-_san_, matamu coklat. Warna lensa kontakmukah?"

Mirai mengangkat mata. Tangannya terangkat refleks ke arah mata, lalu turun lagi. "Ng—tidak, mataku memang coklat. Aku pakai lensa kontak yang bening."

"Oh."

Lalu diam lagi. Mirai kembali menekuni pekerjaannya, sedangkan Akihito berusaha memusatkan pikiran pada kalimat di hadapan.

Tanpa kacamata begini, Mirai terlihat sangat berbeda. Matanya jadi jelas tampak besar. Pipinya jadi semakin kelihatan—ah, bersemu. Hidungnya yang mungil jadi seperti 'tenggelam', karena pesonanya diambil seluruhnya oleh pipi yang kemerah-merahan itu.

"Astaga, Akihito, kau mikir apa, sih?" gerutunya pelan, mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Dia tampak beda, 'kan?" Tiba-tiba saja Hiromi sudah menggeser kursinya lebih dekat, berbisik di telinganya.

Akihito mengangguk dan balas membisik, "Tetap cantik sih, tapi rasanya ada yang hilang…."

"Dia memang paling cocok pakai kacamata merah," timpal Hiromi.

"Aura 'adik perempuan'nya jadi berkurang," tambah Akihito.

"Jadi kelihatan dewasa?"

"Tidak, jadi terlihat biasa saja. Tidak terasa 'adik perempuan' ataupun 'adik yang sudah dewasa'."

Hiromi melirik Mirai lagi, menilai. "Tapi bagus, 'kan, pipinya jadi kelihatan. Ternyata merah begitu."

"Hei, hei, kau dengan Mitsuki saja, sana."

"_Incest_ itu tidak baik."

Mereka terus berbisik-bisik dan melirik Mirai seperti itu, membuat Mitsuki gerah. Heran juga kenapa _kouhai_ yang satu itu masih tenang-tenang saja, tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang dibicarakan?

"Hei, kalian berdua!" Mitsuki berseru. Yang ditegur tersentak kaget, begitu juga Mirai. "Jangan membicarakan orang lain seperti itu!"

Mirai hanya bisa memandang kejadian di depannya bingung. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam bacaannya tadi, apa yang baru saja terjadi sehingga Akihito-_senpai_ berkeringat dingin dan Hiromi-_senpai_ sibuk membujuk adiknya?

"Mitsuki, jangan marah," Hiromi menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. "Tidak boleh marah pada saudara sendiri, adik manis."

"Hmph," Mitsuki membuang muka. "_Hentai onii-chan_. Tunggu saja sampai aku bilang Kuriyama-_san_ apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi."

Mirai mengerjap bingung. _Aku?_ Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. _Kenapa mereka membicarakanku? Apa yang aku lewatkan tadi?_

Kini giliran Akihito yang panik. "Kami tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh, kok!" bantahnya. "Kuriyama-_san_, jangan percaya dia!"

Mitsuki menghembuskan napas kesal. "Kuriyama-_san_, kaupercaya padaku atau si mesum ini?"

Mirai jadi makin bingung. Sebenarnya situasi macam apa yang ia hadapi, kenapa tiba-tiba diberi pilihan seperti ini? Akhirnya ia hanya mengeluarkan suara tertawa canggung.

"_Ahahaha_—percaya bagaimana maksudnya?"

Mitsuki menjelaskan, "Tadi aku mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakanmu. Mereka bilang mereka tidak berbicara yang aneh-aneh, tapi aku ragu mengingat dua orang ini sama-sama mesum."

Akihito cepat-cepat menyela, "Oke, oke, aku mengaku, tadi kami memang membicarakanmu, tapi percayalah kami tidak membicarakan hal mesum apapun tentangmu!"

Mendengar itu, wajah Mirai memanas. Antara malu dan marah, karena perkataan Akihito seolah memiliki makna, "Biasanya kami membicarakan hal mesum tentangmu, tapi kali ini tidak, kok!"

Kira-kira sudah sejauh apa, sih, Akihito-_senpai_ dan Hiromi-_senpai_ memikirkan hal mesum tentang dirinya?

"Kuriyama-_san_," Mitsuki membuyarkan lamunan Mirai. "Jadi kaupercaya siapa?"

Mirai meremas ujung roknya.

"_Fuyukaidesu_," gumamnya pelan. "Kenapa kalian memberiku pilihan yang sulit?"

Akihito dan Mitsuki tercengang, tapi Mitsuki lebih pandai menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Jadi," Hiromi angkat suara, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta. "Kau tidak percaya satu pun dari mereka?"

Mirai menyangkalnya. "Bukan aku tidak percaya kalian, tapi soal mesum-dan-tidak-mesum, aku tidak tahu siapa yang benar."

Akihito tampak kecewa. "Jadi kau menganggap aku mesum seperti yang dikatakan Mitsuki?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, _Senpai_? Cuma kau yang tahu pasti."

Pancaran kejujuran dari mata Mirai membuat Akihito terdiam. Di saat yang sama, hatinya terasa sakit. Mirai tak percaya padanya, gadis itu berpikir dirinya adalah pria bejat yang suka memikirkan hal-hal dewasa. Eh, tunggu, sebenarnya memang iya, sih, tapi tidak sebegitunya seperti yang dibayangkan Mirai! Bukankah yang seperti itu biasa dalam kehidupan lelaki remaja?

"Kaumarah, _Senpai_?" Mirai bertanya khawatir.

Akihito memalingkan wajah. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, Kuriyama-_san_. Sekarang malah menghakimiku sebagai pria mesum."

Mirai membelalakkan mata tak percaya. "Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Oh, kau _seolah_ mengatakan itu." Akihito kini mulai menggunakan nada sinisnya.

"_Senpai_, kau salah paham!"

"Kalau begitu katakan kau memercayaiku!"

"I-itu…." Mirai melirik Mitsuki bingung, tatapannya memelas memohon pertolongan. "Aku…."

"Lihat, kau tidak mau mengatakannya." Perkataan Akihito sukses membungkam Mirai. Melihat Mirai yang bagai kalah telak, Akihito mendengus kesal dan menyambar tasnya.

"Aku pulang."

"_Matte, Senpai_—"

Akihito tak mengacuhkan seruan Mirai dan berjalan keluar. Sepertinya ia sangat marah dan kecewa pada Mirai.

Mirai menatap dua _senpai-_nya yang lain untuk meminta bantuan, tapi Hiromi hanya mengangkat bahu ala itu-masalahmu-aku-tak-bisa-berbuat-apa-apa, dan Mitsuki hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. Mirai menoleh ke pintu, Mitsuki, Hiromi, lalu ke pintu lagi. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kalau kaumau mengejarnya, Kuriyama-_san_, pergilah," ujar Mitsuki.

Mirai mengangkat kepalanya cepat.

Mitsuki meraih permen tangkai dari saku, merobek bungkusnya dalam sekali sentak dan mengulumnya cepat. "Akihito butuh penjelasan. Pergilah," katanya sekali lagi.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan?"

"Apapun yang menurutmu harus dijelaskan. Cepatlah, sebentar lagi ia melewati gerbang sekolah." Mitsuki melempar pandang ke jendela. Sosok Akihito yang berjalan tak bersemangat ada di sana.

Mirai membungkukkan badannya cepat dan berpamitan. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, _senpai-tachi_!" Mirai menyambar tasnya dan bergegas berlari ke luar.

Sepeninggal Mirai, Hiromi memandang adiknya lurus-lurus. "Kalau mereka sampai bertengkar, itu salahmu."

Mitsuki terang tak terima. "Aku?" protesnya.

"Karena kau yang memberi Kuriyama-_san_ pilihan tadi; untuk memercayaimu atau Akkey."

Mitsuki diam sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengalah. "Aku akan minta maaf nanti."

* * *

"_Senpai_!"

Mirai menyerukan satu kata itu persis ketika Akihito melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Akihito-_senpai_, tunggu!"

Akihito berbalik dan memerhatikan Mirai yang berlari menujunya. Gadis itu kelihatan payah dan terengah-engah.

"Apa?" Lidahnya berucap lebih ketus daripada yang ia inginkan. "Asal kau tahu saja, Kuriyama-_san_, aku tidak semesum seperti yang kaupikirkan."

Mirai menggeleng cepat, hendak bicara, tapi terhenti karena napasnya yang putus-putus. "Biarkan aku bernapas dulu—_hah, hah,_ astaga _Senpai_, jalanmu cepat sekali."

Akihito menghela napas, membiarkan Mirai mengumpulkan udara. Setelah gadis itu kelihatan cukup tenang, barulah ia angkat bicara.

"Kenapa mengejarku? Ada yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Mirai mengangguk, kemudian bergerak-gerak gelisah, bingung hendak memulai dari mana.

"_Senpai_, kau salah paham."

"Di bagian mananya?" tanya Akihito, masih tersirat nada sinis di bicaranya.

"Bukan maksudku mengataimu mesum," Mirai berujar pelan. "Kau benar, _Senpai_. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Jadi ketika kemarin Mitsuki-_senpai_ bilang kau mesum—"

"Tunggu," Akihito menyela. "Kemarin? Yang kalian berbisik-bisik itu?"

Mirai mengangguk cepat. "Iya. Awalnya aku tidak menduga kau semesum itu, _Senpai_—maksudku, Mitsuki-_senpai_ mengucapkannya dengan nada misterius, seolah-olah kau laki-laki mesum yang hobinya setiap malam menekuni gambar wanita berkacamata sambil menghayal melakukan … yah, itulah, kau tahu maksudku, _Senpai_."

Dalam hati Akihito meringis. Mitsuki tidak salah, sebenarnya, karena memang itu yang ia lakukan. Tapi hanya sejauh mengagumi gambar saja, tidak sampai melakukan hal-hal asusila, sumpah!

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, emmh, ah, lensa kontak ini, Mitsuki-_senpai_ yang menyuruhku memakainya."

Alis Akihito terangkat satu. Marahnya sudah hilang entah kemana. "Mitsuki?"

"I-iya…."

"Kenapa dia menyuruhmu begitu?"

"Soalnya—ngg….." Mirai bergerak-gerak takut. "Menurut Mitsuki-_senpai_, kau itu mesum. Apalagi kau, 'kan, semacam tergila-gila dengan kacamata. Aku berkacamata dan itu membuatku … takut…. Makanya Mitsuki-_senpai_ menyarankanku pakai lensa kontak."

Sekarang Akihito mulai paham jalan pikiran Mirai. "Kau takut aku memikirkan adegan dewasa tentangmu, ya?" tebaknya tepat sasaran, karena Mirai mengangguk dengan muka merah padam—campuran malu, takut, dan khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Kuriyama-_san_, aku tidak memikirkanmu sampai sejauh itu."

Tanpa sadar Mirai menghembuskan sejumlah napas lega. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu syukurlah…."

"Benar," Akihito mengangguk. "Soalnya, dadamu rata, sih."

Mata Mirai membulat sempurna. "_Senpai_!" Ia menunjukkan raut tak senang. "Aku tersinggung dengan perkataanmu."

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Akihito menyesal. "Pokoknya kau tenang saja. Aku tidak sampai hati membayangkanmu dalam pose seduktif."

"Ya, ya, terserah. Mana ada yang mau membayangkan dada rata," Mirai mencibir.

"Bukan begitu," ujar Akihito. "Aku tak mau kau terkotori pikiran-pikiran tak sopanku."

Mirai merengut. "Kata-katamu membuktikan kalau kau memang mesum, _Senpai._"

"Huh, biar kuberitahu satu hal, Kuriyama-_san_, supaya kau mengenalku lebih baik. Aku memang mengagumi foto gadis-gadis berkacamata, tapi aku tidak pernah sampai memuaskan diri dengan foto-foto itu! Yang sampai begitu, sih, Hiromi!"

"Ukh, _Senpai_, pilihan katamu mulai kelewatan."

"Supaya kau percaya," tukas Akihito. "Pokoknya sudah jelas, 'kan? Aku tidak membayangkan hal-hal dewasa tentangmu. Jadi mulai besok kau sudah harus pakai kacamatamu. Tidak pakai kacamata begitu membuatmu aneh."

"Masa?" Mirai menyentuhkan jemari ke sekitaran mata. "Aku tidak merasa berubah drastis hingga menyerupai alien, kok."

"Ck, bukan begitu maksudku. Kau lebih cantik pakai kacamata."

"_Senpai_, di matamu, 'kan, semua gadis berkacamata cantik," Mirai mengoreksi.

"Bukan, maksudku, khusus untukmu, ceritanya jadi beda," Mendadak Akihito tersadar ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara. "—Aah, sudahlah. Kita pulang saja." Ia membalikkan badan dan mulai menyusuri jalan pulang.

"Eh—lho? _Senpai_, _matte_!" Mirai terburu-buru mengejar _senpai_-nya.

Akihito malah menambah kecepatan larinya. "Tidak mau!" balasnya.

Mirai tertawa, tahu kali ini Akihito hanya bercanda. Berteriak-teriak mengejar, dipandangi norak. Mirai tak peduli, yang penting masalah mereka sudah terselesaikan dengan baik.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kuriyama-_san_," panggil Akihito saat mereka telah sampai di depan apartemen gadis itu. Mirai yang hendak memasukkan kunci jadi berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya?"

Akihito berdeham sekali. "Itu, apa kau masih ingat … pendapatku tentang dirimu?"

Mirai mengaduk-aduk pikirannya, berusaha menemukan sebuah memori. "_Bespectacled Beauty_?" terkanya ragu.

"Benar," Akihito mengangguk. "Karena itu, jangan pernah lagi melepaskan kacamatamu. Kau sangat menarik saat berkacamata." Ia membuang muka ke sembarang arah, demi menyembunyikan hawa panas yang merambati wajah. Ketika Akihito mencuri pandang, Mirai tertegun agak lama.

Kemudian sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah gadis itu. "Baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu,_ Senpai. Jaa, mata ashita_." Mirai membuka pintu dan menutupnya.

Akihito tercenung beberapa detik. Terhitung terlambat saat dia mengangkat tangannya sebelah. "_Jaa_, Kuriyama-_san_," gumamnya pada pintu.

.

.

.

**.::FIN::.**

**#AgakAntiKlimaks #BIARIN #JanganBanyakProtes #disepak**

* * *

**A/N: **_Sebenarnya gue udah buntu mau bagaimana endingnya. Fic ini memang nggak ada inti utama ceritanya, well, namanya juga KnK itu slice of life *ngeles*. Jadinya kayak begini, ya sudahlah._

_Berkenan memberi review? :)_


End file.
